


practice makes perfect

by Ketita



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita
Summary: Thorfinn and Gudrid grab Einar for a consultation on a delicate matter.
Relationships: gudrid/thorfinn/einar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	practice makes perfect

Thorfinn and Gudrid called Einar into the tent after dinner.

"For a consultation," Thorfinn said.

Einar went, curiosity melding with pride that Thorfinn – and Gudrid too – found his opinions worthy of soliciting. With the three of them in it, the tent seemed somewhat cramped. Or cozy, perhaps. Thorfinn and Gudrid sat across from him, nearly vibrating with some sort of energy. Odd how they'd barely confessed to each other, yet already seemed so in-tune.

It almost made Einar jealous. Almost.

"So what is it?" he asked.

The two of them exchanged a glance, then Thorfinn spoke.

"Well, you know how we're officially… well…" he turned a charming red and stumbled over his words.

"We're together," Gudrid jumped in, then turned red as well. "Well, not properly married, but I guess we count." They exchanged a shy, happy look that made Einar feel very extraneous.

"And, well," Thorfinn forged ahead bravely. "Gudrid's been married, but never, consummated."

"And Thorfinn was busy with—things," Gudrid added, stepping carefully around the issue. "He hasn't had too many opportunities."

Einar felt a sinking concern at where this was going.

"So!" Thorfinn cleared his throat. "We thought we'd ask you."

They both turned back to him, expectant and hopeful.

Einar decided it was time to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, hoping that they would be too embarrassed to say it outright.

"Sex," Thorfinn replied. Damn.

"You're so handsome," Gudrid added, sweetly straightforward. "I'm sure you can give us some good advice!"

"I," said Einar. He cleared his throat. "I," he began again. Then he clenched his fists and put them on his knees. What a disappointment he was. "I'm not really… experienced… as such…" he confessed in a small voice.

"Oh," said Thorfinn.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Einar couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"I guess we can figure it out," Gudrid said. "Everybody else has! And I've heard some things."

Thorfinn managed to not bring down the mood further by mentioning some of his own past experiences. "We can experiment," he said. "It's okay, Einar. We'll have fun."

He finally raised his head. "Yeah," he said. "You'll—work it out. Good luck," he added hopefully. Maybe now he could escape. If only Thorfinn and Gudrid weren't blocking the way out.

"Yes," Gudrid said slowly. The two of them shared a long look, and then as one, turned back to Einar with measuring expressions.

"What?"

"I don't want to disappoint Gudrid," Thorfinn said.

"And I don't want to disappoint Thorfinn," she added. "We definitely need to practice."

Einar resisted the urge to shuffle backwards. "Uh… yes…?"

They pounced. They were so small, yet had him pinned immediately.

"Hey, hey!" he protested. "This… I don't think this is how it's supposed to go!"

"You said you'd help us," Gudrid insisted.

Four hands dived under his clothes and proved a horrible distraction. "I don't think that's what I said," he tried to reason, but found his mouth full of Thorfinn's tongue. He couldn't see Gudrid, but definitely felt her. He had not known that his body was _quite_ so sensitive.

"I think he likes it," came Gudrid's voice again. Somewhere at the back of his mind honor demanded that he resist, but he couldn't for the life of him imagine why.

An hour later found Einar on his back, panting, with a smug Thorfinn lying on the left side of his bare chest and a smug Gudrid on the right side. He wrapped his arms around both of them, thinking about how nicely they fit there. Their hands, clasped over his stomach, made a spot of warmth.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Thorfinn said. He raised his head and smirked. "So if you want us to leave you alone—"

"I, uh," Einar cleared his throat. "I don't know. I think you've still got some work ahead—"

Then they started kissing his neck, and the rest of the sentence faded to incoherence.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in my life, I wrote a ship so rare it has no tag. Come on guys, make gudfinnar a thing! The OT3! The wholesome threesome!


End file.
